


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of G-Dragon - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] G-Dragon[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 1hour and 30 minutes[Reading Performed] November 8, 2018[Original Post Date] November 21, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of G-Dragon - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [marikaa977](https://tmblr.co/ZLFT-e2VBJ4t1)

[The Elemental Alignment of G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyong), born August 18, 1988 — Leo. I used the Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit Oracle deck and my Rider-Waite tarot. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 1 hour and 30 minutes.]

  
  


**Pre-Reading:**

When I first got into BTS I tried to branch out and explore other KPop groups and Big Bang was one of the first that I checked out and liked. I wasn’t a huge fan of their music, but I liked them a lot as people, and as with most groups that I like, I just ended up watching interviews and crack videos of them. TOP and GD were my main dudes just because they seemed so fucking weird in every way to me that I immediately clung to their image and was like, yeah, lol, I stan.

With GD he’s really one of those people that exudes their energy, he forces you to notice him. And of course, I’m sure that has something to do with his Leo energy, but there’s a lot more to him than that. It’s not just a Fire core and Sun level projection, he has a very specific frequency that literally pulls things to him. It’s difficult to explain, of course, but it literally looked like this big magnetic ball being rolled down a hallway and all the doorknobs and hinges on the doors were being ripped out of the wood and sticking to the ball. The more that stuff stuck to it, the faster it rolled and the more violently metal was ripped from the wood.

 

It makes sense in my head, kind of like a “snowball effect” in terms of his career where it wasn’t so much about who he was, it was about where he was. He was always magnetic, always very worthy of that spotlight, but he had to get to the right hallway and get the right door knobs and hinges on his side before doors really started to open to the world, you know? The right people had to see him and once someone got behind him, he was good. It was a slow build though.

His energy does feel very, very balanced though in terms of Fire and Water as he is well known for projecting that very vibrant and creative energy, not necessarily outspoken, definitely forward thinking when it comes to his work, his passion, and the industry in general. Feels very Scorpio but also very Aquarius, so he either has those energies very prominently in his chart, or their ruling planets have some sort of imprinting on him and his core energy. Basically, he’s just out here to grow and to move very fast in his later years especially. I think his more public success occurred in his late twenties, and the more private personal progress will happen in his thirties. Not to say he won’t have any public work or success in that timeframe, but most of what happens will be more for him to grow from rather than to show.

  
  


So, for the quick energy read there’s a lot going on here, but it’s all pretty simple and can be boiled down to that he likes to work alone and likes to put himself and his ideas first, but he would gladly bring other people into his space if he felt that he could benefit from them. That kind of makes him sound like an asshole, but it’s really not that bad once you get into it a bit more.

The High Priestess, The Hermit, and The Magician all came out together in that order and that was a very clear indication that he likes to work alone because he has one of those artist brains where you never really see the final product in your head, you just feel it, and in order to see it, you have to go through a certain kind of processing in order to really conceptualize it. Once it’s conceptualized, then it can be brought into reality. Because these are all majors, this shows the very extreme levels of this process as the Priestess implies spontaneous clairvoyance rather than inspiration, the Hermit implies mental reformation rather than simple planning, and the Magician implies full-on magic and manifestation rather than mundane work and building something up.

This process is so embedded and so validated to him by his accomplishments so far that he won’t budge from it. It’s borderline divine in his eyes and bringing other people in could mess with the flow.

However, once you get down to the bottom cards you can see the exception. First off, the 2 of Cups came out between The World and The Empress, which showed that he would put himself (The World) above any and all relationships, but this here was pointing more towards romantic relationships, unless he saw them as The Empress, someone who could provide and manifest just as much or even more than he could.

There’s even a trade of sorts that occurs where he would give them the 10 of Cups and in return, they give him the 9 of Pentacles and The Fool. So, he’s not manipulating people or trying to use them, he is looking for a fair exchange. The 10 of Cups is pointing towards literally anything, as in, he’s willing to help people or provide for people in any way if they are someone who can do the same for him. His goal is more defined though as suggested by the 9 of Pentacles. It’s mostly money based, success, fame, all that good stuff, staying on the right track with his work because with all of that he has the energy of The Fool. He feels free when he knows that his position is secure.

I imagine because of the way that he was raised and how he grew up in the industry, he is very concerned about falling behind or “getting knocked off the top” in a sense. It’s probably something that really gets under his skin sometimes, so when he is for sure in a place where he can’t be knocked down and he knows things are going to work out, then he can really breathe.

Within all of this, there is also the 9 of Wands, the 8 of Swords, and The Hanged Man all standing between The Magician and The Fool. Just to be clear, what the Magician is ultimately trying to manifest is not the 9 of Pentacles, it is the freedom within The Fool, so with these blocks in between you can see where things get mixed up and how he may see money and fame and status as his only gateway to that freedom.

Basically, those three cards show that there is a lot of hesitancy towards some kind of change that could actually get him in a spot where he could be free, but that change would be quite massive and would completely change his life. He would literally have all that freedom, still be quite well off, even more so, but where he is now with his career is all he feels he knows, what’s beyond that seems to frighten him. He has options, but he’s not taking him. All of that is putting the Hanged Man, suspension, over top of that freedom and making it inaccessible. This hesitancy and uncertainty may also be why he feels that only other people can assure him the rewards of the 9 of Pentacles.

All around, he could literally do anything he wanted to do, could have a lot of success with investments and such as an exclusive business, but he’s not really sure how to navigate all of that outside of his bubble that he’s had for a long, long time. It’s like the only thing he’s sure of is that process between The High Priestess, The Hermit, and The Magician, which is completely wrapped up in his artistry through music and fashion, things to be displayed. That aspect of _display_ is one of the things that is separating him from freedom as well.

**The Reading:**

  
  


**Current State of Core Energy:**

**Fish — Water (Reversed)**

This is a very temporary core state that he’s in right now like there’s some kind of cycle in it. I imagine with that Fire and Water energy, it's going back and forth between an imbalanced Water and imbalanced Fire, but either way, they are going to be pushed out eventually by that Phoenix energy in the Higher Self Core State position at some point which will trigger a reset or a “Tower Moment” where there is a restructuring of some sort in how he is able to express himself.

Both his Water and Fire alignments are well aligned but are imbalanced, which was feeling a lot like something being plugged up or stopped. I was seeing it like saran wrap being put around that metal ball with all the knobs and hinges on it, which caused it to slow down. That FIre and Water energy are cycling through the core because they’re both trying to project past the saran wrap to get things moving again. Constant projection and expression allow the two energies to mingle properly and balance with each other, however here, this shows that he is not able to express himself how he wants to, not able to create how he wants to and is therefore slowly falling away from that balance.

The Fish itself is a very “go with the flow” kind of energy, it trusts the currents to take it wherever they please as no matter where it is, it is at home in the Water, it is at home in constant change. When it is reversed it is a fish that swims against the current and then turns around and swims with it. It changes its mind, gets confused, even panics as it forgets which way is up and which way is down. The state of the core is very much in that state where it’s just flip-flopping back and forth, moving around in the dark.

I was also getting the feeling of losing identity just as much as he’s losing his ability to express. His expression, his projected energy, like any Leo, is their identification and in any state where they are not able to express or project, they can feel detached and very unstable within themselves. To be honest, I haven’t really kept up with him or Big Bang over the last few years, but I know that he’s doing his military service stuff, so that might be a cause for this internal imbalance.

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment**

**Spider — Earth (reversed)**

Even here that energy of being disconnected and drained is in this Spider energy in its reversed state. When it is upright the symbol of the Spider has a lot to do with prosperity being brought in by hard work. As in, the Spider takes its time and builds its web, and then once it’s complete it is able to sit in the middle and have a rest while it’s food comes to it and gets caught in the web. It’s a lot like that image of the magnetic ball where things just naturally come his way. He rolled and rolled through all these hallways, and then eventually he was able to just be pushed by his own magnatism, and he was able to accumulate so much for himself.

However, this here is very exhausted energy. His Water, kind of, is being dried up, or the Water is stagnating to the point where he himself is caught in the web, caught up in his own creative energy. If you bring in the idea of the fish, you can think of it as the spider being the fish and the web being the water that it swims through. Once it gets confused and starts thrashing about it can get lost and start swimming in circles while the Spider gets tangled up in its own creation.

For him, I think that the web is that process between the High Priestess, The Hermit, and The Magician. It was something that stabilized him with that Earth energy, it was a process he used to bring about success. It was a sure thing that he used, but in his current position, it seems like a glass of ice water in the middle of the desert that he just can’t reach.

In terms of his Water energy, he’s missing something, most likely that flow of expression, and it’s throwing him off.

  
  


**Elemental Fire Alignment:**

**Elephant — Fire (reversed)**

I’ll keep this one short as it is literally the same thing as the Fish and the Spider. It’s misdirection and confusion about how to move around, how to proceed from the current position, and feeling as though he is being pushed back in some way. Most of what he has built up for himself and what he understands has been broken down or moved around in a way where he’s really feeling that shift, he’s feeling like he’s not in control, very insecure with his position.

It’s just this vibe of being stuck, not able to express, or project energy, creativity, or even personality. This can also indicate a crisis of identity if this is reaching conscious levels.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment**

**Vulture — Air**

As the Earth Alignment also shows self-awareness, this card points to him being very aware of this imbalance or at least the discomfort of it and is, therefore, taking it in stride. He himself is not the Vulture, but the situation is, his surroundings, his earth is the Vulture.

The Vulture is a creature who comes along to pick the meat off of something that has already died. It points out something you may have not even noticed there and it picks it clean, leaving behind the bones, the foundation, something to rebuild on.

In a way, you could see this as him really taking on this shift in environment, the shift in understanding, to reassess himself and how dependent he may be on that control and familiarity within his life. One of the key phrases with this card is “Guardian and purifier, essential for rebalance.”

I say this all the time to people, but if you’re ever put in a position where you are uncomfortable with your environment and within yourself, then there is something to learn from that. That is a hole you have to pull yourself out of, and when you do there is fresh air and clarity at the very top waiting for you. It’s a process, and as the Phoenix suggests, it is one that he has to go through in order to enter a new phase of soul progression, which is most likely what I was seeing with him in his 30’s.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment**

**Tarantula — Fire**

This is really fucking cool, because this is literally the spider in the web, lol.

This card is about needing to make choices, but specifically choices that would move your towards your soul purpose through soul progression and alignment. This is a conscious effort as well as it sits in the Air alignment. Obviously, I don’t think he’s 100% pondering on the ~soul purpose~ thing, but he’s thinking about what to do next. He’s aware that he’s tangled in the web, what he’s created for himself, and he has to make the choice of once he’s out of it, is he going to struggle to repair the web and hope it doesn’t happen again, or is he going to abandon it and create something completely new with those bones that are left by the Vulture.

This is a lot of mental stimulation as well because that Fire is fueling the intellectual center, almost like the blocked Fire in the Fire alignment is being pushed into the mind. What’s probably happening, since the energy can’t be properly processed or projected through the Water or Fire Alignment, Water and Fire energy are being traded back and forth between the Air Alignment and the Core energy.

So, it’s like he gets these ideas, understands things, tries to communicate them to someone or even just himself, but then he can’t so then the other energy comes in. It goes back and forth between determination, steady on changing, and then very emotional and confused energy that can really pull him down. Sort of a low-key “dark night of the soul” sort of thing where he’s just spiraling, but for the sake of purification of the ego and progression of the soul. It’s actually kind of dope.

  
  


**Higher Self Core State:**

**Phoenix — Spirit**

I liked that this card showed up for him in the Higher Self state because Lana Del Rey got the same one (I did their readings the same day) and they both point to these shifts towards a broader awareness of the self. Lana’s a bit further along, but in a very general sense, Jiyong is heading for a more expansive and self-aware mindset as a result of this new energy eventually being pushed down into his core.

The Phoenix is associated with transformation and rebirth coming from destruction. A better image to have in mind is the visual of the first tree to sprout after a raging forest fire. The roots always stay in the ground, those original seeds that allow for rebirth to occur. That is why this card is associated with the Root Chakra, with the base of the spine where we connect and tether into the Earth’s energy.

Everything can be torn down, but that base, that foundation will always be there within the individual and therefore anything has the potential to be built on top of that. So, I know a lot of the more negative aspects of this reading can be a bit concerning, but it is necessary for people to experience this kind of thing, good and bad work together to bring balance and understanding to us and the world around us.

As I mentioned, his energy is very balanced, not so much inflow, but in components and what is available to him to use and grow on, so I have no doubt this mode he is in now will have prosperous results if he’s able to move through it and learn from it as he is meant to.

That’s all I have for this reading. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
